


stars falling on our heads

by itmeanslife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itmeanslife/pseuds/itmeanslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time their souls meet, Bucky isn't Bucky. He is Delilah, and Steve is Samson, and they are biblical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars falling on our heads

The first time their souls meet, Bucky isn’t Bucky. He’s Delilah, and Steve is Samson, and they are biblical. He is strong and beautiful and Bucky does not want to kill him, but the Philistines, forever the enemy now known under the name Hydra, command him. Steve lies with Bucky and tells him his weakness; Samson falls asleep with his head in Delilah’s lap, and she cuts his hair. Steve brings the Philistines crashing down around them.

Bucky does not enjoy being Delilah, but it is better than being Francis when Steve is William because they do not meet. They pass each other only once, in the middle of a crowded marketplace, walking so close that William’s hair brushes Francis’s shoulder, and Bucky knows he has felt that hair before, slid the locks between his fingers and willed the Philistines away. Steve does not turn around.

Many times they cannot talk. Bucky is Steve’s horse, grateful to eat the oats offered to him from Steve’s hand. Steve is old and Bucky is young, or else – Bucky is old and Steve is young. Sometimes they don’t speak the same language. Even still, Aria takes Charles to her bed, and Bucky and Steve lie together. 

They go unnoticed as Charlotte and Helena. That life Bucky enjoys maybe most of all – they live by the sea, watch the waves hand in hand and tend cattle by their cottage. Bucky and Steve share a bed and are mostly left to their own devices. They have no children, but Bucky doesn’t mind. It’s enough that Charlotte can cradle Helena’s head in her hands and not have to worry about shears near her lover’s golden tresses. They die older than most of that time.

It is almost the worst when they have to die for their love. Bucky is Matthew and Steve is Thomas. The wrong crowd finds out: they are an abomination. Steve dies screaming Matthew’s name and Bucky believes that this will be the last time. He prays that it won’t.

His prayers are answered when he is Juan and Steve is Manauia. Juan doesn’t take Manauia like she is a possession, like the others do with the native women, but she lets him take her to bed anyway. There is a language barrier, as there sometimes is, but Bucky knows they don’t need to speak, not really. Manauia looks at him and it is as if Steve is saying “I know you” with her eyes. 

They continue. They grow. Bucky learns Steve’s soul and allows the exploration of his own. When he is Nathaniel, Mary tells him that they belong together. On their wedding night, she ties a string to connect their pinkies and reminds him of Greece, but he can’t remember. She forgives him for it, leaves kisses like imprinted memories on his skin. This is Steve’s role.

Finally, he is Bucky and Steve is Steve, and he’s sure that this is the end this time. This is when they are most intimate; he knows Steve’s body in its entirety, right down to the way it functions. Steve draws him when he’s not looking and neither of them admits that they are lovers. They adapt from sharing a bed to sharing a needle to sew up battle wounds. Bucky falls from the train and knows that he will see Steve again.

Bucky doesn’t die, but he is no longer Bucky. He is the Asset, and he has dreams of a man named Samson.


End file.
